Who is the Chosen One?
by Sweet Dove
Summary: What if Anakin wasn't the chosen one. What if it was someone else and only a couple of people knew. And what if not everything is as it seems.
1. Prelude

**I am still working out the plot for this story in its entirely. So what you are getting is a few chapters in order. And two other chapters that will take place later on. I just wanted to post it and get a feel for what you all think.**

**I also do not own anything that is star wars related things. What I do own are my own characters that I have created.**

* * *

**Prelude**

* * *

A long, long time ago in a galaxy far far away. There is a planet that never sleeps but on one moonlight night. It was eerie quiet. A young woman of twenty-five had just stepped off an intergalactic freighter and flagged down an air taxi. She slipped into the back seat and spoke her destination softly to the driver, who was a Lorrdian. He read her expression and body posture and refused the little money she had.

The Lady needed to make it to her destination in her mind; it was her only hope. Fear gnawed at her from the inside out and yet a soft warmth of protectiveness and loved surrounded her. Like being hugged. In return, she sunk slowly back into the seat and turned her head to look out at the passing of buildings. Her thoughts drifted back into time to nearly seven months. She was at one of her dance rehearsals. She blinked her eyes a she felt the air taxi ascended to the next level up, before closing them again.

She inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled as her eyes drifted closed, and she lost herself inside the memory again. It was during that rehearsal she fainted and when she awoke. Found herself among a field of lilies with a warm breeze and sunlight that was like crystal. Surrounded the area on all sides were tall purple mountains. Around the tops of the mountains was a black shroud of clouds that circled them. Shivering, she turned her gaze towards the lilies and reached for one. Midway freezing as a cultured baritone voice that held soft underlying tones reached her ears. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

She had spun around and found herself looking upon a good-looking man. What stood out about him was his eye color that was a blue-green, and it reminded her of the sea. They stared at each other for a moment, and finally, she had to turn her gaze away as she did ask, "Where am I?"

"That isn't important." He spoke, "What's important is the reason."

Her gazed snapped back to him and took a step back. "What is it that you want?"

"I need an heir, and I have chosen you."

"Why me? What makes me special?" She wrapped her arms around herself.

"You are pure. Have no envy or jealousy of others. You are love and compassionate."

She exhaled roughly through her nose before speaking, "If I refused."

"Nothing happens. You go back and not remember. If you do choose, yes.." He paused slightly as his eyes grew to a dark stormy grey. "Love that you never felt and you will not be alone."

The man in front of her changed somehow she was sure of it, for he felt darker, "Who are you?"

He smiled slightly. It was fastly done that the young woman thought she imagines it.

I am what you call The Force."

Her face had a puzzled expression for a moment, "Like in the Jedi."

"My children, one side of it."

She stared thoughtfully at him and tried to remember the limited history of the Jedi she knew of. She remembered something about a war against the shifthlets. No, she thought that wasn't right. She was playing on words. She needed to clear her mind and slowly she did as she paced in a small circle and thought back to her history class and like a very faint whisper that echoed in her mind the word left her lips as she turned toward him again, "The Sith."

His eyes went to a nearly black in color with a hint of a yellow showing through. "The Siths, as they call themselves, have used myself twisting and corrupting and destroying me. They and others similar to them are an abomination, my dear. And not my children."

She swallowed nervously and a hint of fear in her voice, "I'm sorry, I just know what I was taught."

He looked at her but did not respond as he turned his gaze to the left, looking at the mountains with narrowed eyes. She followed his gaze at the sound of lighting. Slowly sickly colors of lightning were begun to be seen as they hit the mountain peaks.

"There isn't much time left. Your answer, my dear girl."

She licked her lips nervously as she hugged herself before steeling herself with. She looked up at the force, said, "Yes."

Her answer was all he needed, and in a blink of an eye, he had her in his arms.

What had led from that was remarkable and left her breathless. Despite her fears and weariness. The force taken of her was something she would never forget. He somehow took her pain away as she started to feel it as he entered her, and all she could do was arc into him and hold on. The joining had left her stated, breathless, trembling, and weak. Every nerve in her body was awake and sensitive. When he pulled back, serenity and calmness had returned. He started to pull away, and she reached up quickly and brought his face down again and kissed him.

They pulled away as the sound of the lightning seemed closer it was here in this moment she knew her time was ending. The force caressed his fingertips along her face and spoke softly." "Awake and live beloved."

She came back to the sound of the driver's voice, "Another five minutes, we will be there ."

"Thank you." She sat up straighter and with a deep breathe of relief that her terrifying journey was ending and her focus drifted back to her thoughts. She had awoken to find herself in a healer's ward. The sound of the healer's voice and her uncle that raised her was not a kind man, unlike her aunt. "Our screening shows she is pure, I assure you."

There was a pause before she heard the healer's voice again." Sir, it is her choice, not yours."

The risen of her uncle's voice was heard, "While she lives under my roof..." She blocked out the rest of the conversation and removed herself from the bed. Keeping her eyes on the two outside the room window. Quickly she went into the fresher, changed her out of the robe into her clothes. She grabbed her bag and went out of the window.

Pausing, she carefully removed the IV's and equipment lines that she was being monitored with that she climbed out of the window and unto the tree branch. She didn't know how she did it, but she managed to find herself on the ground. Great wailing sounds started in the room from the equipment, and she looked thoughtfully for a moment since the medical equipment had delayed in sounding the alarm.

Without a second thought took off running and went into a small store and bought a long flowing white dress in a bigger size and a thick blue cloak with soft slippers and went to the shipping docks. From there the young woman got a ride on an intergalactic freighter and left her home planet behind. The first six months was pleasant, and she managed to enjoy some of her time.

However, it was in the past month had found herself being chased. It was in these moments or when the distress was great, that she heard the force's voice guiding her. She blinked her eyes and whispered out loud, "Home."

For it felt right and her child kicked than. She placed her hand on her womb. As she stepped out of the taxi. She drew her cloak more tightly around her and stared up at the Jedi Temple.

She moved up the steps slowly. At midway she paused and turning around she tried to decipher something and then she notices a transport heading straight towards her. She quickens her pace up towards the entrance by the time she reached the top of the steps. The two knights that stood guard moved aside and out of the doorway came two other Jedi. One she thought was a troll that was small and green. His eyes warm and severe. The tall and dark Jedi was harsh and grim. The smaller of the two spoke, "Troubled you are."

"Will you grant me sanctuary master Jedi?" was her plea.

The smaller one tapped his walking stick on the stair and spoke gently, "Granted, yes, yes it is."

She breathed out a relieved sigh, and the two masters felt her gratitude. The taller one offered his arm, and she gladly accepted the help. They passed through the doors and turned, he pushed her gently back more and stepped forward his hand on the hilt of his weapon. As they watch the scene before them.

"Something you want, hmm." Spoke the small master.

"The girl is wanted by her concern guardians." Spoke up a male from the group that had come up the stairs. Mace felt the fear in the force from the girl and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and sent comfort and clam to her.

Sounds of hurried footsteps were running up behind, and she turned and saw a young man with a braid in his hair slide to a stop by the tall Jedi Master.

The youth bowed quickly and spoke, "Master Windu, what is going on? Master asked me to hurry."

"Easy, Pawadan Jinn."

Before the tall Jedi could speak again. "Leave, you shall." was the command from the small master and the group turned and left. Once they were out of sight, the little master turned and walked back inside.

"Pawadan of mine, come."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

The pawadan knelt, and Yoda climbed on to the boy's shoulders. The Grou[ of four moved through the quiet corridors of the temple. Once they were inside the lift, the woman's legs buckled under her as pain ripped through her body. With the help of the tall master and the pawadan, they kept her from falling. The lift came to a stop and opened. They moved quickly into the healer's ward.

The group was met by a Jedi healer called Audria who gently took the woman into a private room. It seemed like almost a day had passed by, but in reality, it had only been an hour.

When the healer came back out with a grim face, the two masters looked at each other and returned their sharp gaze to the healer.

At her words, "The baby was born healthy and unharmed despite the early birth and low weight."

"Good, good, more have you to tell."

"Yes, Master Yoda. The mother will soon be gone, and the other part you need to see."

"Take us to her then." Spoke up Master Windu.

The healer turned back down the hall, and the group followed after Audria. Audria paused right outside of the room, breathed the sight deeply before them was breathtaking. Currents of the force were felt swirled around them in soft colors of light seemed to drift in and out of visibility. In the midst of it, all the mother and her newborn that was nestled against her, feeding.

"I was literally force pushed masters out of the room, not by the babe nor the mother but by force itself.

Master Yoda bowed his head in thought with eyes closed for a time before opening them, "Pawadan of mine, go in."

The young man swallowed nervously, "Yes, Master."

He moved into the room, and warmth and joy-filled the force in a welcoming gesture as he walked towards the bed.

"Do you want to hold him?" Spoke the woman softly. The Pawadan was hesitant in responding to the request but had a confident demeanor to him. She gently guided her babe into his arms. It was at this precise moment that the little one opened his eyes. As their eyes met and held. Pawadan Jinn's eyes widen at the beauty of them, and he gently caresses the infant's face. It was at that moment that a connection was formed between them and the force hummed with approval.

"Masters." came the mother's voice, "Please, please give this to my little one, so he knows that I loved him at least."

Yoda moved forward slowly and took the bracelet from her, he studied the beauty of it, different gems, crystals or glass beads and of stones was twisted through the silver and gold bands of the bracelet. "The different stones are found in the worlds I have seen, and each has a meaning of different stages during my time carry him. There is enough for two more." Her breathing had become labored and weaker during her words.

"I will allow this and shall give to the youngling when the right time it is," Yoda said thoughtfully.

"What will you name him?" Asked the Pawadan.

Her eyes slid closed, but at the question, she forced them opened tiredly and smiled at the young man's words. "Obi-wan."

Aduria jotted the name down quickly and asked, "Family name?"

The mother smiled tiredly and said, "Obi-wan, just Obi-wan. He belongs to no one and to no family."

Her eyes closed, and in one inhaled and exhaled breathe, she whispered, "I love you, my child, my Obi-wan."

Her breathing stopped as her head turned to the side, and her life force left her. Her child started to cry at the feel of the lost his mother.

The pawadan brushed his lips against the baby's forehead and whispered, "You are not alone little one, never."

The connection between the pawadan and the baby formed a bond. The two masters raised their eyes in surprise at the feel of it. Slowly they shielded the relationship and hid the little one's force signature for safety.

After solid ten minutes of work only then did Yoda spoke, "Take him to the creche we should. Until such a time, you can take him."

"Yes, Master."

They moved out the door Yoda spoke up again, "Your trails will soon start."

"But master I am still young!"

Yoda reached out and hit his Pawadan with his stick and Jinn Yelped in surprise as his mater stated, "Age and size matter not ready you need to be. Needed you are, by more than just this one."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Qui Gonn Jinn was the youngest pawadan in the history of the Jedi Order to be knighted and the most youthful knight to take on another pawadan soon after being knighted. The Pawadan was aging out into the corps. Knight Jinn had a lot of awkwardness in his first, getting used to his duties of not only being a knight but a master. Many during that time, had challenged him, and he had no choice to become better and faster at defending his right to be the pawadan's master. Finally, after that year, the other masters and knights left him alone. And his relationship with his first student improved as well as their bond. In eight years he had trained and seen Pawadan Rayne Wyman knighted.

Immediately afterward he took on another pawadan in whose master reannounce him and left the order. The master in question was a surprise to them all. But importantly had hurt the senior pawadan in question whose name was Feemor. In another couple of years saw him knighted also.

The two former pawadans found themselves, fast friends and brothers. They both consider Master Jinn both Master and Father to them, despite what the code said.

Master Jinn knew that both had looked forward to seeing the youngling that he had a bond with. Master Yoda in each of his former pawadans time in their training. After they had discovered the secret bond. Explained they are not being replaced, but the bond was there since he was a pawadan himself.

The weak bond he still had with his former students hummed exciting in his mind as he made his way down the halls of the temple to the creche area. Some of the young students looked at him and moved to the side as a couple of them whispered, and it reaches his ears, and his eyes and face darken slightly at the words, but he wouldn't deny it, "Maverik." Or a grey Jedi in other words.

He often caused trouble or headaches for the council by following the forces wishes at the moment. Ignoring the words and stares of the younglings. He kept walking down the hall as the 25-year-old master turned the corner paused at sight before him. A group of younglings surrounded a fifth who was on the floor. The leader apparently was the one talking, "Oafy-wan did you think you were so special. That Master Yoda pays attention to you. You aren't anything but a big dumb weakling and a klutz. "

If on cue, another boy stepped on the wrist of his creche mate and a crack was heard. The boy cried out in agony. Tugging his injury wrist close to his chest and tried to curl up more into a protective ball.

"What is the meaning of this?" The four initiates looked up and saw who the commanding voice was, and two backed up quickly away from the group. The boy who spoke paled and started to stammer, "Trying to help Obi-wan up, Master."

"Is that so." Master Jinn had a thoughtful look on his face as his sharp eyes took them in. His eyes softened at the copperhead boy on the floor. "Is that what is going on, young one."

He reached out to the boy with force but was surprised to feel the gentleness of the force nudging and soothing the little one to answer and answer the little one did with fear, but his once beautiful blue-green eyes were a stormy grey-blue, "No, Master."

Master Jinn nodded his head in approval. "You four will report to the Grand-Master and explain to him what you did and mark my words I will be speaking to him as well."

"Yes." The four sounded not pleased with the order. With their response he lifted an eyebrow and arms cross in front. "Let me make this clear if you don't report to our Grand-Master. And I find out, you will be in a lot more trouble than what you will be now. And you will address me as respected."

"Yes, Master." He nodded his head, "You may go, now."

The four of them took off running down the hall. As soon as they were out of his sight. The Master turned his attention to the young boy and quickly scooped the young one in his arms. He moved swiftly through the halls and towards the healer wards. In a rush, he entered, "Healer Audria, now."

"Yes, Master Jinn." Stated the senior Pawadan who had been working the desk. He watched as the pawadan moved out of sight and not even a minute a later had come back with Healer Audria in tow.


	3. Chapter 2

**First: I do not own any part of star wars or its characters. Just my own ideas, thoughts, and characters that I brought into.**

**Secondly, to ISawTweety: I want to thank you so much for taking the time to review each of the chapters for me. Despite not being a fan of this universe. As for the question that you asked what is a Lorrdian. A Lorrdian is a near-human species. The Lorrdians developed a language called kinesic communication. In other words, they can make subtle movements of the body, hands, and face to communicate. In so doing this can read others with a hundred percent accuracy without anything being said. If you want to learn more. This is a link for it: ** wiki/Lorrdian/Legends

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Master Jinn followed behind Audria with the initiate cradle against his chest. They moved into one of the rooms and Qui Gonn placed the boy on the bed and stepped back.

"What happened this time, Obi-Wan?"

The little one didn't respond right away, just sat there crying after a few minutes that passed he spoke with a tremble in his voice, that cracked like glass. "Mas-Master Yoda said that I did well in trusting my instincts in class today."

Audria looked up from her patient to Qui Gonn; they locked eyes, as the Master spoke, "A case of jealous?"

The soft, quiet voice of Obi-Wan with a few hiccups that came on due to his crying. "They always have been mean to me before our lessons."

The two adults glanced at the child sharply. Before Healer Audria moves over to the initiate took his injured hand and closed her eyes and called forth her healing, and she searching out the injury began to repair it. She frowned in full force and opened her eyes, and the healing power drifted away slowly until it vanished.

Walking away from the bed to a cabinet and pulled out some wrapping. Turning and going back to Obi-Wan, she took his wrist and hand that was hurt and wrapped them in the cloth with a split. "I want you to wear this for two weeks to three. Then come back, and I will remove them."

"No staying the night?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not this time. As long as you do as your told to do." Healer Aurdria smiled.

"Yippee!" was the little one's response.

"Is there anything more you need Master Jinn?"

The younger master looked at the healer with a slight smile, "No."

"Than I will take my leave."

Master Jinn stood up and help the boy off the too much high bed. They moved out the healer quarters and into the hallway. "I guess I should head back now, Master Jinn."

He looked down at the initiate, "Not yet. We need to go see the council first."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan bit his upper lip nervously with his head tucked down. So he stared at the floor. They came to the lifts and got in. They reached the top spire and stepped off the elevator outside of the council chambers.

Master Jinn stepped forward and spoke to the knight who was at the desk. The knight moved into the chambers and not even a minute later came out, "You may go in Master Jinn and Initiate Obi-Wan."

Master Jinn nodded his head and pressed his hand gently into the boy's back to get him to move forward. They walked in through the doors. Master Jinn stilled guiding the boy they moved into the center of the room.

Obi-Wan looked around the room he saw twelve seats with twelve Jedi seating in them, and one of them was Master Yoda. They were placed in an almost a full circle. Three large windows letting the afternoon sun in was behind them, and the light from the sun was a warm, comforting feeling.

Obi-Wan missed the moment to bow due to the wonder he experienced taking in everything, "Attention to class, you do but not any time. Hmmm?"

Obi-Wan looked in embarrassed as he stubbed his toe into the floor, looking bashful with red cheeks. "Sorry, Master Yoda." was the soft response.

"Up you look." At the soft command, Obi-Wan looked up at the Grand-Master, and he stood a little straighter.

He noticed the dark skin master nodded his head in slight approval. The master leaned forward and hands clasped in front of him as he leaned forward. "Master Jinn wants to take you as a Padawan Learner."

Obi-Wan looked up at the Jedi Master with uncertainty, and his question took all by surprise, "Why me? I am not special."

Master Jinn knelt in front of the boy with a stern expression on his face, and he looked into the eyes of the boy, "You are special, or I wouldn't have asked permission to train you."

"I am worth it?"

"You are." was the quick reply with firmness in the words that left no room to argue against them.

The boy glances down in thought and back up before lunging into a hug with his arms as far as they could go around the master. The Master Jinn hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around the boy. "I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, Master." was the mumbled response.

"Good, very good. Approve this match the council does." Responded Master Yoda.

Master Jinn removed the boy's arms and stood to his full height before giving a small smile to the boy and turned to face the Grand-Master with a grim expression, "Did you have four initiates come to see you, today?"

The Council looked at each other. "No." Spoke up Master Yaddle.

Master Jinn nodded his head gravely. "There was an issue late this morning that I came across, and afterward I order them to come and see you Master Yoda."


	4. Chapter A

**Chapter A**

* * *

It was quiet as a few masters and knights ushered two creche masters and their charges, and a young archivist who copied files from the archives to take named Nova Akila. They stood in the center of the ten knights and eight masters who formed a loose circle around them. Slowly a passenger transporter lowered down to the platform they quickly ushered them on.

They were right on time for next thing chaos erupted out of nowhere, and the knights and masters started to reflect shots. A small group was heading their way with a couple of padawans in tow.

Feemor was carrying the limp form of Obi-Wan. He quickly handed him to another knight that ran to the ship.

Feemor turned just in time to deflect a blow but wasn't quick to reflect a lightsaber blow and fall. Rayne had jammed the doorway close. And rushed to his brother's side and deflected the next blow.

Anger seethed inside Rayne more than any other. As he took down the knight, who hurt his brother. Two knights came back and grabbed Feemor and quickly made their way up the ramp of the ship. With Rayne following behind on the defensive. The ship shot forward and up as the ramp was closing.

Healer Aduria rushed to Feemor side and started to treat him as best as she could. After two hours of fighting to keep Feemor with them, she was satisfied, that the knight will make it. Turning, she looked at Knight Rayne. "Knight Feemor will recover fully, but the healing trace he will be in for a time. He will awake on his own in time."

He nodded stiffly. "What about Pawadan Obi-wan?"

"He will recover too, but Rayne his healing will take time to recover. He was abused a couple of years. How it escaped any of our notice I don't know, but." She swallowed painfully and forced tears back. "He wasn't just physical abuse or verbal abuse, but he might have been mental too."

Rayne turned to the nearest wall and slammed his fist into it. He turned to the healer and closed his eyes to recentering himself. Healer Audria noticed the slight shade difference in his eyes briefly. Her heartbreak for this knight. She knew he was on the edge of the abyss. She knew watching one of his brothers going through horrid missions that nearly broke him. The other who become fearfully and withdrawal, from his older brothers.

She watched Rayne moved over to Feemor first and placed a bracelet with a glowing center onto his wrist again. Her eyes widen in surprise, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It is." Was the grave response to her. He looked up from his brother to Audria. "Master Windu gave it to him, a day before he and Master Yoda left."

"They knew. Jedi will be spilt in two?"

"That I don't know. What I do know this will take us straight to them and possibly to Master Jinn."

"Into an uncertain."

"Yes." By this point, he moved over to Obi-Wan and sat down on his bed and removing a few items from his belt he placed them on the table beside him. The Riverstone that their master gave him and the bracelet of his mother's laid there.

"I remembered the day he gave them to me pushed right into me at full speed, shoved them into my hand and ran away without looking back." He closed his eyes. "How long did this go on for?"

"Some probably started soon after Master Treyton took over as Obi-Wan's master and then after Master Yoda and Master Windu left it got worse."

Standing, he moved to the door and paused, "Let me know every stage of their recovery, Healer Audria."

"Of Course Knight Rayne."

Stepping to the hall and with a hiss, the door shut behind him. He moved quickly down the halls of the ship to the cockpit and took a seat next to Knight Luhtanire. She was the most beautiful Togruta he had ever seen. They had been friends since they were children. He had seen many of her kind and yet not one ever came close to her beauty. She was a fierce warrior, but she cared deeply.

He placed switched a few switches, "It's set."

"Very well. We will need to change ships out." was the soft response and they jumped into hyperspace.


	5. Chapter B

**Chapter ?**

* * *

The ship came out of hyperspace over a beautiful planet. The two knights looked at each other, and one got up and walked into the dining area where the younglings were eating quietly, and some of the knights and others were having a meal.

The female knight moved to the table that Rayne sat at with Knight Luhtanire and Nova in between the two. Knight Rayne looked up. In a quiet voice, the female knight spoke, "We are here. We are picking up on many life forces down below."

He nodded his head. "Find a suitable place to land, but far enough away to give us time to prepare and not let them feel threatened. I will grab the Masters and see what they feel that we should do."

Rayne got up and moved down the hall, he paused and looked into the room of his brothers and found Obi-Wan had crawled into Feemor's bed and was clinging to him, with soft sobs. Rayne's eyes closed and he moved slowly over to the bed. Gently he laid a hand on his brother's back who flinched into Feemor and buried himself deeper into him if that was possible.

Tears prick at Rayne's eyes, "I am terribly sorry my brothers." He stood and started to move out of the room and paused slightly as he felt all too skinny arms around his waist. The older knight gently laid his hands onto the small ones. Before turning around and pulling Obi-Wan into a careful hug. They stood there for a time until he felt the ship started to dip lower. He removed his arms from the little one and picked him up and put him back into bed.

"I love you both." was Rayne's response.

"Love you too." was the words that he barely heard as Obi-Wan drifted into sleep again.

Turning, he made his way to the Master quarters. Once inside, he bowed to them and informed them that the descend was happening. They sat in meditation for a time. Once they opened their eyes. One master spoke up, "Knight Rayne gather the knights and any senior padawan's we have. Met us by the ramp."

"Yes, masters." He bowed and left the room quickly and gathered the others. The creche masters, Healer Audria and Nova, ushered the little ones into the sleeping quarters and waited in suspense.

What seemed like forever footsteps were heard coming down the hall, and yet a mixture of light and dark force was felt even the lighter force wasn't pure in the feeling. The two creche masters took out their light sabers. They turned at the sound of Healer Audria voice, "Knight Feemor I suggest that you lay still."

Turning they watch as Feemor stood and called his light saber to his hand and moved slowly to the front of them and he stood tall and proud. His lightsaber ready in his hand.

They tried to stop Obi-Wan, but he reached up and hit the one master and kicked the other way with fear in his eyes and he flung himself at Feemor's back. The knight turned around and caught the young one in his arms and bent and whispered something in the boy's ear they couldn't hear, and the boy nodded his against the knight before stepping back with his head bowed to the masters, with a mumbled, "Sorry."

They gently sent love and forgiveness through the force. Before the two creche masters could move the door to the room hiss open and at the same time, Feemor's lightsaber ignited and blocked another lightsaber that was a dark green almost black.

The two opponents stared at each other this time it was the intruder who moved to strike, and Feemor blocked it. It was a minute into their fight that had Feemor starting to sweat, and he was beginning to grow sluggish. Another minute passed, and he stumbled and fell.

As the opponent raised his weapon to end his life, Obi-Wan's voice cried out, "Fee, No!"

He rushed to his brothers and flung himself onto of him, a painful groan escaped his lips and with the last bit of strength rolled halfway to cover his younger brother and his other hand shot up and using the force stopped the weapon and hand that barreled downwards to him.

"Hold." was a stern and harden voice. Obi and Fee looked at each other the voice was harsher and sterner than when they knew to it. But could it be? They watch the cloaked person step into the room as the other stood down.

The hands reached up to pull the cloak down.


End file.
